The present invention relates generally to a telecommunications system, and more particularly to the control of telephone calls in a telecommunication system by use of personal computer software via the Internet.
Many telephone subscribers have a personal computer on their desk and frequently the personal computer is logged in to the same telephone line that would normally be used by the telephone. This is for use of the computer on the Internet. Frequently, incoming telephone calls receive a busy signal because the computer is logged on to the Internet. Thus there are many lost calls. Many individuals and small businesses are searching for ways to simplify and control their telecommunications systems. Many of them are reluctant to acquire additional telephone lines at current prices.
Most telecommunications systems today have limited intelligence. It is estimated that 75% of business calls end in voice mail, an often unsatisfactory conclusion. Calls not completed may result in irritated customers and lost sales. The present invention addresses this waste of human and business resources by using the Internet and Internet telephony to deliver control of a customers telecommunication for the individual or small business.
The present invention ranges from an internet busy pick-up through a very complex messaging system. All that is required at the subscribers location is special software for use on a personal computer in connection with the internet. The system of the present invention operates a central server which receives incoming telephone calls when a user is connected to the Internet. The company""s central server delivers the calling and called number information to the user""s desktop computer for all calls. The user may elect to pick up that call in which case a direct Internet connection is made between the users desktop computer and the telephone system. If the user does not answer the call or the user is not logged on line to the Internet, the company""s central server takes the message or optionally forwards the call to a traditional phone line or a cell phone. The information about the call is then spoken to the customer who can again make a decision whether to take that call.
It is presently contemplated that the system of the present invention takes the call only if the subscriber""s line is busy and the calling parties number is recorded in memory storage at the central server. It is also contemplated at present that the caller can provide a spoken message which can be played via the Internet to the subscriber at which time the subscriber can make a decision as to how to handle the call. These features are offered without the necessity for a behavior change by either the calling party or the called party. However, other messaging features can be offered, if desired. This makes the system of the present invention as complex as is desired. It can be extremely simple for the unsophisticated customer and yet can offer many advanced features for those that desire them. Other features of the present invention are disclosed or apparent in the section entitled: xe2x80x9cBEST MODE FOR CARRYING OUT THE INVENTION.xe2x80x9d